


Допрос с пристрастием

by herat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред - молодой журналист, которому поручили написать статью о знаменитом писателе, который по совместительству и по большому секрету является его парнем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Допрос с пристрастием

_«…Он вальяжно раскинулся на кровати. Из одежды только наручники, оставшиеся мне на память о двухлетнем романе с курсантом полицейской академии. В глазах безумный огонь. Член истекает смазкой. И я знаю, что сейчас он готов, не таясь, ответить на любые вопросы, вытащить из шкафов все скелеты, выдать все тайны, раскрыть самые сокровенные секреты… Все, что угодно, лишь бы мой рот, наконец, занялся делом…»_  
  
Народная… Ну ладно, не народная, его собственная, выверенная годами пугающей практики мудрость: «Если с утра пораньше вас будит довольный голосок Дэннил «Потомственной ведьмы в седьмом колене» Харрис, лучше забраться обратно под одеяло и притвориться, что вы в домике.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, сладкий мой.  
\- Считай, что я уже дрожу от страха. Что случилось?   
\- И это ты меня спрашиваешь? Вообще-то я как раз звоню узнать, где были твои мозги! То есть, судя по статье, ясно где. Они у тебя именно там лет с пятнадцати и зажигают без сна и отдыха, но чтобы так!.. Если тебе на свою карьеру плевать, так хоть парня пожалел бы. По его-то книгам пока блокбастеров не снимают, ему еще есть, что терять.  
\- Так, стоп, сделай глубокий вдох, - зевает Дженсен, выбираясь из постели. Кажется, разговор намечается долгий. - А теперь давай еще раз и сначала. Какая статья, и причем тут Джаредова карьера?  
\- Ооо, так ты не в курсе, - с предвкушением тянет его лучшая подруга слеш злейший враг слеш готовая диссертация для толкового психолога. - Твой Супермен тебе ничего не сказал?  
\- Почему вдруг Супермен?  
\- Ну как же, днем скромный журналист, ночью – порно-герой...  
\- Просто напоминаю, что у меня еще хранится копия вашего с Лорен свидетельства о браке, который вы аннулировали сразу после возвращения из Вегаса.  
Кажется, совести есть что сказать по поводу последней ремарки хозяина, и Дженсен внимательно прислушивается к себе...   
А, нет, показалось.  
\- Скучный ты человек, Эклз, и другим не даешь развлекаться, - с трогательным сочувствием вздыхает Харрис на другом конце провода. - Ладно, сейчас пришлю тебе ссылку на последнюю статью твоего… затейника.  
Так весь сыр-бор из-за статьи Джея?   
\- Я могу просто зайти на сайт газеты.  
\- Ну, нет, оттуда ее уже давно изъяли. У Кейна, конечно, всего лишь интернет-издание, но, веришь или нет, у него тоже есть свои стандарты.  
Вот теперь Дженсену становится действительно страшно. У Криса есть стандарты?   
\- Да, кстати, когда позвонит Донна, не забудь упомянуть, что на сей раз это была целиком и полностью ваша «блестящая» идея. Не хочу, чтобы она снова кричала, будто мне не место в этой церкви, потому что я развращаю ее невинного ангелочка.   
Ах да, мама и Дэнни. Война без конца и без начала. Как говорил один знаменитый парень с мечом: «В конце должен остаться только один».  
\- Тебе надо просто просветить ее о том, что вместо меня ты уже давно развращаешь нашего священника.  
\- Ты, знаешь ли, у нас и сам не святой, и у меня в загашнике тоже есть парочка интересных копий, - как бы невзначай напоминает Харрис, и, уж поверьте, ее совесть даже не пытается вставить свои пять копеек.   
Дженсен пробует было прикинуть, какие улики могут храниться у подруги, но проблема в том, что все свои безумства они обычно совершают, как раз собравшись вместе, и выбор компромата просто ошеломляет.   
\- Понял. Отбой.   
Спустя пару нехитрых манипуляций в виртуальном пространстве он открывает вордовский документ с отосланной вчера редактору статьей… И охуевает.   
«Допрос с пристрастием» гласит лаконичный заголовок. А это значит, что вместо вполне приличного опуса на восемь тысяч знаков о талантливом писателе и по совместительству постоянном партнере, с которым молодой журналист обрел семейное счастье… Только тссс, это большой секрет. По крайней мере, был им до сегодняшнего утра. В общем, вместо нормальной статьи на просторы интернета попала весьма рискованная шутка, написанная на спор и совсем не для публичного просмотра.   
  
_«…в минете мне никогда не достичь таких высот, как Дженсену. Поневоле задумаешься о том, что сосать чужой член – это высокое искусство, доступное лишь горстке избранных. Когда он обхватывает меня своими блядскими губами и, расслабив горло, сразу заглатывает до самого корня, и перекатывает яйца между пальцами, и ласкает языком вздувшиеся венки… Я мог бы провести две вечности подряд, вцепившись ему в волосы и наблюдая, как покачивается вверх и вниз темноволосый затылок. А потом еще лет сто слизывать свою сперму с его припухших губ…»_  
  
Феерично! Его бабушка очень ждала выхода этой статьи. Что хоть немного утешает, бабушка Падалеки тоже.  
Следующие полчаса богатое воображение Эклза, будь оно трижды проклято, пытается довести его до раннего сердечного приступа.   
Первым делом он звонит Кейну, лелея в душе наивную надежду на то, что это всего лишь очередная несмешная шутка Дэнни. С нее станется. Но из телефонной трубки на писателя вместо приветствия обрушивается леденящий душу вой человека, который по нелепой случайности вместо армрестлинга занялся журналистикой:  
\- Два уебка! Вы что, не могли, как все нормальные извращенцы, записать себе обычное секс-видео?! Тебе славы не хватало?! Или это такая странная форма эксгибиционизма?!   
Доброе, мать твою, утро.   
\- А ты вообще вычитываешь то, что пускаешь в тираж?!  
\- Ну, - как-то подозрительно быстро успокаивается редактор, - я был очень занят и понадеялся на ваш профессионализм.  
Ах, занят…  
\- Хватит трахать своих секретарш в рабочее время, секс-гигант!  
\- Ну, нет, - хохочет так называемый друг детства, - секс-гиганты у нас теперь вы двое. Это тебе полтора миллиона подписчиков подтвердят. А я всего лишь скромный гетеросексуал с безобидным фетишем.   
\- Ну да, безобидным.  
\- Серьезно, Джен, ты ведь когда-то тоже засматривался на тылы Коэн, помнишь?  
Конечно, помнит. Он засматривался на тылы Коэн, она засматривалась на тылы Харрис, а та в свою очередь страдала по тылам Падалеки. Пугающая для неподготовленного человека логическая цепочка, но именно так они и познакомились с Джеем.  
\- Так вот, наша Лорен по сравнению с ней доска доской.  
И ведь каждый раз одно и тоже! Каждый чертов раз!   
\- Крис, я скажу это, как друг – а еще потому, что меня умоляла твоя мама - и очень прошу прислушаться к моим словам. Тебе надо обратиться к хорошему специалисту по поводу своей зависимости от секса с секретаршами.   
\- Чувак, в тебе говорит зависть.  
  
 _«…первые полгода наши отношения держались исключительно на римминге. Да, в этом деле я мастер. Парень, которому я хоть раз вылизал задницу, уже никуда не уйдет по доброй воле…»_  
  
\- Ну да, у меня стабильные доверительные отношения с мужчиной, которого я люблю, и, как ты теперь знаешь, охрененный секс каждый вечер. А ты четыре раза лечился от триппера и два – от сифилиса. И восемь раз сдавал тест на отцовство.   
\- Про ваш охрененный секс мы вместе со всей страной уже с утра начитались, так что давай опустим эту часть.   
В каждой шутке – доля правды. И доля правды в этой конкретной шутке быстро возвращает Дженсена с небес на грешную землю.   
\- Ты его уволишь?  
В принципе, логичное решение. Он сам бы точно так и поступил. Дружба дружной, а бизнес не прощает ошибок. Уже к вечеру от Криса сбежит половина рекламодателей, зато прибегут новые. Те, что из разряда «детям до шестнадцати».  
\- Нет. Мы будем придерживаться версии, что эта ваша порно-исповедь – дело рук обиженного сотрудника, и ни газета, ни Джаред не имеют к ней никакого отношения.   
\- Спасибо.   
Одной проблемой меньше. В сухом остатке еще по крайней мере две. Проблема номер один напоминает о себе холодящими кровь утробными органными нотами, как только Дженсен нажимает на отбой.  
\- Мама...  
\- Меня не обманешь этим тоном послушного церковного мальчика, - Донна Эклз привычно пропускает прелюдию и сразу приступает к… Нет, как-то неприлично говорить такое о собственной маме.   
\- Хочешь знать, как я провела утро? – он не хочет! - Я срезала свежие гибискусы на стол, пожарила твоему отцу омлет, приготовила себе морковный сок. А потом прибежала Макензи с ноутбуком, и мы все вместе читали о том, как мой сын живет во грехе с мужчиной.  
  
 _«…Я седлаю его бедра и медленно, не разрывая зрительно контакта, опускаюсь на эти идеальные, горячие, пульсирующие девять дюймов счастья. А потом задаю свой первый вопрос. «Во сколько вы начали писать, мистер Эклз?» И если он сможет ответить больше двух связных слов, значит, я ни черта не понимаю в хорошем трахе…»_  
  
За пять лет совместной жизни это первый раз, когда Дженсена охватывает почти неконтролируемое желание зайти в спальню и прижать к лицу Джареду свою подушку.   
\- Мама, вся семья давно в курсе моей ориентации.   
\- Да причем тут твоя ориентация?! – взвизгивает Донна – Вы еще не женаты!  
Ах да, ему тридцать два года, и мама до сих пор считает, что он девственник. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что мама также считает невинной Макензи и, конечно же, Джоша, у которого они с сестрой в свое время перенимали премудрости тайной сексуальной жизни под носом у набожных родителей.  
\- Мы собираемся, - клятвенно обещает Дженсен, неминуемо попадая в следующую ловушку:  
\- В таком случае, почему мы до сих пор не знакомы с этим мальчиком?  
А на языке так и вертится: «Потому что я хочу и дальше жить с ним спокойно и счастливо». Если бы не эта дурацкая порно-статья, Донна оставалась бы в блаженном неведении относительно семейного положения младшего сына еще лет двадцать. А при небольшом везении и все сорок. Нет, он, конечно, любит свою маму. Но чем больше расстояние между ними, тем почему-то сильнее горит эта любовь.   
\- Нам нужно непременно познакомиться с его семьей и все хорошенько обсудить. К тому же не каждый священник согласится сочетать узами брака двух мужчин…  
\- Мама!..  
Впрочем, пытаться вставить слово, когда Донна разговаривает сама с собой – все равно, что плевать против ветра: бесполезно и не особо приятно. Всего за пятнадцать минут она умудряется напроситься в гости вместе со всем семейством Эклз, включая троюродную тетю Бри и дядю Альберта, чтобы познакомиться с новым родственником. И черта лысого Дженсен пошевелит хоть пальцем, чтобы спасти Падалеки. О, нет, ура здоровому злорадству. Сам виноват.   
Разговор с проблемой номер два выходит гораздо короче, но в разы унизительней.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Падалеки… Нет, Джаред спит… Да, это Дженсен… Да, тот самый…   
  
_«…Я замираю, сжимая его внутри. "Итак, как вам экранизация вашей последней книги, мистер Эклз?" А он дышит короткими рваными вдохами. Проверяет наручники на прочность и пытается двинуть бедрами. Но я не бестелесная старлетка. Я лишь сильнее сокращаю внутренние мышцы, и по всему телу Дженсена, занимаясь в пульсирующем члене, проходит волна сладкой нетерпеливой дрожи…»_  
  
\- Нет, это было чистейшее недоразумение… Да, в редакции уже работают над этим… Нет, у меня самые серьезные намерения… Да, моя мама тоже очень хочет обсудить с вами этот вопрос… Нет, разумеется, вы нас не стесните… Да, конечно, мы вас встретим…   
В общем, к тому моменту, когда Падалеки все же выбрасывает из мира грез в консервативную реальность, у Дженсена в запасе уже имеется слишком много добрых нежных слов и восемь тайников для хладного двухметрового трупа. Он тут, видите ли пляшет, как уж на сковородке, а этот… Супермен, права была Харрис, вываливается в гостиную во втором часу дня, сладко зевая и почесывая животик.   
\- Привет, ты куда делся? Кто-то вчера обещал мне бурное утро.  
И разве Дженсен не держит своих обещаний?   
\- Я тут восхищаюсь твоей последней статьей. Ты у нас сегодня самый знаменитый журналист во всей стране.  
\- Правда? – с опаской спрашивает Джаред. Вот эта нездоровая кошачья ухмылочка еще ни разу за пять лет не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Ага. Особенно удалась та часть, в которой ты описываешь, как искусно я делаю минет.   
Его месть сладка, как дикий мед. Падалеки бледнеет. Потом краснеет. Потом снова бледнеет. Его глаза смешно округляются, почти выкатываясь из орбит, брови ползут на лоб, губы шевелятся, не выпуская ни звука. Безумная работа мысли видна невооруженным глазом.   
\- О нет, - шепчет парень.  
\- О да, - злорадно ухмыляется любовник.  
\- О нет.  
\- О да.  
\- О нет.  
\- О да…  
Они могли бы провести так весь день, но к счастью их высокоинтеллектуальную беседу прерывает надсадная телефонная трель. И кто бы это ни был, с Дженсена уже довольно.  
\- Наши семьи в полном составе приезжают на выходные, чтобы обсудить будущую свадьбу. Потому что по мнению твоей матери после такой статьи я, цитирую: «как честный человек, просто обязан на тебе жениться». Крис пока не настаивает на карательных мерах, но тебе уже поступило четыре новых предложения о работе, в том числе с одной милой киностудии. Телефоны я записал.  
И на этой отрадной ноте он наконец-то бросает трезвонящий телефон Джареду и со злорадным напутствием:  
\- Развлекайся.  
отправляется спать.  
  
 _«…Я перестаю контролировать свое тело, и вижу, что Дженсен тоже близок к оргазму. В его глазах уже нет и намека не зелень, только мазутно-черная радужка зрачка. Он давно сбился с ритма и просто подкидывает бедра, врываясь в меня с каждым толчком все глубже и глубже. А я опускаюсь навстречу, мечтая почувствовать его еще сильнее, еще жарче, целиком в себе до последнего дюйма. Нас накрывает одной сокрушительной волной, и я кричу, позабыв о соседях. Так, как этот парень, меня еще никто никогда не имел…»_


End file.
